


Interstate Love Song

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Memories, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Soulmates, Weird Plot Shit, Wincest - Freeform, no specified age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam remembers when Dean used to sing to him while he was in the womb. Typical Winchester soulmate stuff. Also, blowjobs.





	Interstate Love Song

“Dean?” 

 

Half of a gently freckled face peeked out from the bathroom door to glance at Sam. The kid had his face stuck in some DC comic again, and Dean wondered if Sam was even aware that he had just spoken. 

 

Regardless, Dean quickly shook the stale-feeling motel towel over his head roughly and hurried in case Sam needed anything. It had been a while since the kid last ate, Dean recalled. A shared can of Campbell Soup wasn’t enough to satisfy a growing boy. The growl of his own stomach was enough evidence for that. 

 

“What is it? Ya hungry?” 

 

Sam peeked over the top of his comic book, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

 

“We just ate two hours ago,” Sam scoffed, “No. I just. Just wanted to ask something.” 

 

Dean nodded, but his big brother senses were up and alert. His head was going to be hazed with worry about Sam’s appetite for the rest of the night now. Damn it. 

 

Casually, Dean slipped onto Sam’s mattress and pulled the kid close to him. Pretended to be interested in whatever bullshit Batman was up to now as he slithered an arm around Sam’s waist. Dean can’t remember when Sam had gotten so skinny. The kid had always been lanky, but he’d never been this bony. 

 

Dean thinks the edge of Sam’s hipbone was sharp enough to cause somebody damage. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

The shake of his head sent little droplets of water from his still-wet-hair flying between him and Sam. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Question. Right. What’s up, Sammy?” 

 

Sam grumbled as he thumbed away flecks of water off his comic page. He laid the comic book down upside down on the bed, saving the page he was on before turning his attention back to Dean. 

 

“When mom was pregnant with me did you speak to me?” 

 

Protruding ribcages and water-dotted Batman comics forgotten, Dean stared at his brother with utmost confusion. Because, seriously, where the hell did that come from? 

 

“What?” 

 

“In the womb. When I was in Mary’s womb,” Dean flinched when Sam phrased it like that. As if Mary wasn’t a mother, just a place where Sam was formed, “You spoke to me. Right?” 

 

Dean looks at nothing in particular, stretches out his legs, and shrugs. He’s not stupid though. He can hear the desperation coming from Sam’s voice. Like Sam wants him to say yes even if its a lie. 

 

Dean wants to tell him the whole embarrassing cherry-colored cheek truth. That Dean didn’t leave his pregnant mother’s side for eight months. Almost had to be homeschooled at some point until John yelled at him as harshly as you can yell at a four-year-old. Dean had loved Sammy way before he was newborn-pink and wailing through the night for breastmilk or diaper changes. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Guess so. Mom and Dad thought it was good if I spoke to you. Something about us bonding or something.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Dean rushes, “No, no. Sammy, I _wanted_ to talk to you. Even if I didn’t really understand why my kid brother was in mom’s stomach for so long. Even if I couldn’t see you. I wanted to talk to you.” 

 

Sam bit his lip in order to keep from smiling too wide. 

 

“It was good.” 

 

“What was?” 

 

“You talking to me,” Sam clarified, as if it were obvious, “You used to make me really happy.” 

 

Dean’s fingers stop grazing over the skin where Sam’s stomach dipped downward when he laid on his back. For a fraction of a second, Dean wondered if Sam was hollow inside. 

 

“You’re just messing with me now,” Dean grumbled, annoyed. 

 

Sam pushed his comic book away towards the edge of the bed. He maneuvered himself easily into Dean’s lap, draped his long skinny legs over Dean’s own. 

 

“I used to hate it in there, Dean. Bunch of amniotic fluid made it hard to hear. Mary used to sing your favorite song to me, but I didn’t like it. Not from her. But it was different when you sang it.” 

 

Dean straightened up a bit when he remembered singing to Sam one or two months before he was born. He shook his head and nudged Sam to look at him. Sam’s eyes look unfazed as if this were some normal conversation. 

 

“ _Sam_. _Sammy_. You weren’t even born. Did dad tell you about that?” 

 

Sam grinned widely.

 

“It was that one Beatles song,” Sam pondered a bit, “Hey Jude! Yeah, that one. I loved it.” 

 

Dean had heard when Sam stepped into the bathroom earlier and brushed his teeth as Dean finished up showering. Being this close to his baby brother meant Dean could smell the mint aroma the toothpaste had left behind. Maybe if they kissed enough he wouldn’t have to brush his own teeth that night. 

 

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I used to sing that to you,” Dean replied hazily. 

 

“I knew it! I knew I remembered it right. You were the only voice I could stand.”

 

Sam’s slender socked foot prodded at Dean’s thigh where his boxer briefs clung tightly to his wet skin. Sam slithered his toe right under the fabric and pushed it up a bit until the fabric of Dean’s underwear bunched further up and around his dick. 

 

“Christ, Sammy. You’re kinda freaking me out here,” Dean chuckled uncomfortably, trying to get his briefs back in place. 

 

Sam had already slid his hand into Dean’s underwear though, and by then it was too late. His soft hand had already given one, two, three strokes to big brother’s chubbed-up cock. 

 

He crawled off of Dean lazy and slow. They had all the time in the world. 

 

Sam had loved this boy since the womb. 

 

Dean had loved him back just as much and just as long. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t protest when Sam rests his head against his hard-on. Mutters something about how warm and hot his erection feels pressed against his cheek. 

 

“Yeah, sweetheart. You’ve always loved me the most, huh?” 

 

Sam answered by taking Dean’s tip out of his briefs and into his mouth. Licked at the head as if it were a warning before taking him as far in his mouth as he could. It made him feel full and warm and safe. Love being shoved down his throat, rough kisses shared between cock head and the back of his throat. 

 

When Dean comes down his throat, Sam remembers another early memory. Of the man who used to stand near his crib each night and feed him blood. 

 

Blood and come are two separate entities. One tasted like copper, one tasted salty. Sam found that he very much liked the taste of both fluids. 

 

Sam shut his eyes and swallowed. He’d always been a champ at taking bodily fluids. 

 

Sam supposed Dean had been weirded out enough today. He was already snoring, anyways. Telling Dean about the Yellow-Eyed man could wait for another day. 

 

Wiping his chin clean of saliva and Dean’s warm and white love, Sam crawled cat-like into Dean’s arms. Dean was a lazy fuck after any sort of sexual activity, but he never fell asleep without wrapping his arms around his baby brother. 

 

“I still don’t believe you remember me talking to you in the womb. Fucking weirdo.” 

 

Dean’s arms tighten around Sam. 

 

Sam smirked against Dean’s skin that still smelled like motel-soap. He nuzzled against him. 

 

“I still don’t believe you barely have the stamina for one blowjob,” Sam retorted. 

 

Dean gently shoved Sam, but not enough to push his body warmth away. Nothing else was said between the two. There was enough time for things to be said tomorrow. And the next day, and so on. Sam was all open-ears for his cocky big brother. He’d been listening to him since the womb, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble, it's not very good, but i'm trying to keep my writing muscles in shape. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy regardless! ♥


End file.
